The purpose of this agreement is for the National Cancer Institute (NCI) to provide financial support to the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS). The NCI funds provide partial support for the National Health Interview Survey (NHIS). This project is a collaborative effort between NCHS, NCI and the National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion (NCCDPHP). A separate intra-agency agreement exists between NCCDPHP and NCHS.